Solid Snake
Solid Snake, real name David, is the main protagonist of video game series, Metal Gear. He previously fought Sam Fisher in the 48th episode of Death Battle, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. He then fought Chris Redfield in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Action Man vs Solid Snake (Abandoned) * Solid Snake VS Albert Wesker * Batman vs Solid Snake (Completed) * Solid Snake vs Black Widow (Abandoned) * Solid Snake vs Boba Fett * Captain America vs Solid Snake * Captain Price Vs. Solid Snake (Completed * Crimson Viper vs Solid Snake * Solid Snake vs Deathstroke (Completed) * Fox McCloud vs. Solid Snake * Solid Snake vs. John Wick * Solid Snake VS Chris Redfield (Completed) * Lucario vs Snake * Mario vs Solid Snake * Solid Snake V.S. Master Chief * Solid Snake VS Punisher * Red Hood vs Solid Snake * Simon Belmont VS Solid Snake * Solid Snake vs Sly Cooper * Soldier 76 Vs Solid snake Battles Royale * Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-| Spoiler= * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Ties: 0 '''Possible Opponents' * Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) * Black Widow (Avengers) * Captain Rex (Star Wars) * [[Connor (Assassin's Creed)|Connor (Assassin's Creed)]] * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Guile (Street Fighter) * John Constantine (DC Comics) * The Soldier * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) * NiGHTS (SEGA) * Chuck Bartowski History Solid Snake (real name David, commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake) was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages, he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially, a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid-1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. Following the Shadow Moses Incident of 2005 and subsequent smear campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake was labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in the Tanker Incident of 2007, though he re-emerged two years later to assist Raiden in the Big Shell Incident. During this time, his cells entered a state of accelerated aging, causing his health to decline. The cause of his rapid aging was explained by Naomi Hunter, who examined Snake and determined that it was caused by planned genetic changes during the cloning process. In 2014, Snake performed his final mission, during which he defeated Liquid Ocelot and destroyed the Patriots. After one last encounter with Big Boss, Snake chose to live his remaining days in peace with Otacon and Sunny. He then defeated his final challenge; ending his smoking habit. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: David *Born: 1972 *Height: 6'0"/182 cm *Weight: 165 lbs/75 kg *IQ: 180 *Has fought wars since age 19 *Has a strange fetish for cardboard boxes Weapons & Equipment *1911 Operator **Pistol used for lethal shots. *Stun Knife **Houses a non-lethal electric charge that emits through the blade. *OctoCamo **Smart camouflage that blends its coloring and heat signature into the environment. *Solid Eye **Has night vision, reveals IR heat signatures and footprints. **Displays a radar which picks up nearby biosignatures. Support *Real name: Hal Emmerich *A.K.A.: "Otacon". *Founding member of Philanthropy. *Computer expert & hacker. *Designed Metal Gear Rex. *Hacked the FBI, US Army, & ArmsTech. *Removed the AI controlling the Patriots' system. *Super dedicated otaku. Feats *Blew up a tank using grenades. *Overcame his own genetically superior twin clone "brother". *Twice defeated the legendary soldier he was cloned from. *Survived microwave bombardment for 3 straight minutes. *Has defeated marksman, ninjas, psychics, artificial-vampires and more. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Equipment * Knives ** Stun Knife * Pistols ** SOCOM Pistol * Assault Rifles ** FA-MAS Assualt Rifle * Sniper Rifle ** PSG-1 Sniper Rifle * Missile Launchers ** Nikita Remote-Controlled Missile Launcher ** Stinger Missile Launcher * Explosives ** Grenades *** Grenade **** Stun Grenades **** Chaff Grenades *** C4 *** Claymore * Unique Equipment ** Rail Gun ** Sorrow Doll: Can be used to control the dead. Was stolen from Screaming Mantis. ** Mantis Doll: Can be used to control the living. Was stolen from Screaming Mantis. ** Cardboard Box ** OctoCamo Feats * Has beaten Big Boss on two separate occasions. ** In Snake's Revenge, Big Boss was a cyborg (Non-Canon). ** Snake, being a clone of Big Boss, should be comparable to him, Big Boss has held up Cocoon from falling on him and pushed it up. * Has destroyed four separate Metal Gears. ** Most of the time with only explosives. * Has out sniped Sniper Wolf, who can snipe perfectly fine in a blizzard, on two separate occasions. * Has destroyed military vehicles with little equipment (Like helicopters and tanks). * Has survived being fired out of a rail gun that was used by Metal Gear, though he broke most of the bones in his body (Metal Gear Acid 2). * Has survived inside a giant Microwave tunnel for 3 minutes. Faults * His accelerated aging has made him prone to heart attacks and seizures. * Box obsession. ** Thinks that a cardboard box is an actually good tool in espionage. * Despite being a "supersoldier", bullets can still take him down as he wears very little armor. * His strength, endurance, and speed are only slightly superhuman. * Suffers PTSD. * Smokes. Gallery Solid Snake 2.png Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears in 1987.png|Solid Snake as he appears in 1987 Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl.png|Solid Snake as he appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl Metal Gear - Solid Snake on the front art cover for Metal Gear Solid The Legacy Collection.png|Solid Snake on the front art cover for Metal Gear Solid The Legacy Collection Metal Gear - Solid Snake using a cardboard box.png|Solid Snake using a cardboard box Metal Gear - Solid Snake as he appears on the title screen of Metal Gear.png|Solid Snake as he appears on the title screen of Metal Gear Trivia * Snake is the first M rated character to appear in Smash Bros; under the condition that he use only explosives instead of guns and bullets. * Solid Snake is the second Konami character to get into Death Battle. The first was Bomberman and the next one being Raiden (Metal Gear). ** Snake is also the first character in the Metal Gear series to appear in Death Battle, as well as the first one to win, followed by Raiden (Metal Gear). * Snake is the second combatant to get a professional voice actor from Funimation. The first being Iron Man (voiced by Chuck Huber), followed by Tifa Lockhart (voiced by Tia Ballard), Tai and Daxter (who were both voiced by Todd Haberkorn). ** Snake's voice actor Christopher Sabat is best known for being the voice of Vegeta who would appear in the Death Battle episode Vegeta VS Shadow and Solid Snake was a character he always wanted to play according to convention panels. * Snake is the first combatant with a male non-combative assistant to defeat another with a female non-combative assistant in a Death Battle match. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Konami Characters Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Marksman Category:Missile User Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Secret Agents Category:Snipers Category:Spy Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Clones Category:Human Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Stealth Category:Combatants With Weapons